The End is not 'The End'
by Chittsu
Summary: How different story would be if on that faithful night Voldemort would not be able to kill Potters? Pettigrew was caught before he could betray anyone. Voldemort was vanquished for the time being by Albus Dumbledore. Most followers rounded and sent to Azkaban. Malfoys got away, but was brutally murdered by unhappy people. Severus disgusted by to Brittan's magical world leaves with
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I own here nothing other than idea of this story. All characters belong to awesome author J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><em>I always had a wish to meet someone who would see me for what I am, would love me for who I am and I would be most important person in his life. Day by day I was waiting. It never came and in time I forgot I need anyone other than Sev. Until I met Him and it was not enough anymore...<em>

**Busy day in Diagon Alley.**

Days before term started was always busy and tiring in Diagon Alley. Handsome young man with platinum blond hair and deep grey eyes came out of Gringots with tall and dark man with geasy hair.

"I do not understand why we come back to Britain every summer." Said Draco with slight annoyance in his voice

"You know my work with potions requires to spend time traveling around and buying and collecting rare ingredients. I know you hate Britain as badly as I do, but even your common sense can see the benefits from business deals I get." Answered Snape again with fat tone. It as yearly whining from Draco and he certainly did not want to listen to it again.

"It's not like we need so much money. We got plenty to support us for another 3 lifes." He mumbled under his breath

"Yes, but unlike you, I like potions and my researches and I do know you enjoy them as much as I do." He answered back not even looking at the boy

"Who would not, when you can get away with mischief and mess I make in your personal potions lab?" Smirk was embracing his lips now

"Really funny Draco." Snape answered with another flat tone in his voice

"Yes, I know. I'm fabulous." He boasted jokingly.

As an answer he got to see Snape staring at him with rised eyebrow and his eyes were saying 'yeah, right and I am flooberworm' Draco cleared his throat and changed subject

"So you will be leaving Dumstrsng and me this year?"

"Yes, I finished planning all details with Dumbledore for new school year." He said avoiding kid who almost ran into him and send glare after him and his friends.

"You will be leaving me alone" answered Draco quietly

"Not for long and you know it. You will come to Hogwarts in few months anyway.

You can always send me an owl, can't you?" Snape was trying to smooth Draco childishness, but it was starting to get on his nerves too

"But it's not the same thing as see you every weekend." He pouted

"Grow up Draco. You are already sixteen one more year and you will be adult in the eyes of the world. I will not hold your hand for the rest of my life. And this situation only for the few months. Then, again, you will see me daily"

"I know. It's that... I get restless without you around" he whispered

Snape sighed shaking his head a bit. "I already agreed."

"I know, but that doesn't change anything "

Walking though the busy street in silence they stopped by Twilfitt and and Tatting's shop.

"Draco, get new dress robes, I still need few more ingredients I am missing for the new potion experiment. I should not take too long"

" let's get this over with."

Snape patted him on the back before disappearing into the sea of people.

Opening the door Draco was met by rich looking interior and elegantly looking employees. He went inside grumping and asked for the best robes they can find in here. After long and tiring argument he chose silver dress robes he went into dressing room for a last fitting. While he was standing there he saw woman with long red hair kiss a buy with messy dark hair that reminded him of bird nest and big glasses. He went inside the shop and greeted employees with big smile on his face. Draco heard that boy came looking for dress robes too. After some time of choosing he was dressed in his dress robes and stood next to Draco on next fitting platform. Though all the fitting he was trying not to look at Draco, but it was obvious his eyes followed every move that blond boy made. When lady's went to pack Draco's robes dark haired boy started talking to him.

"I think I never saw you around here before."

"I do not live in Britan" he said stiffly.

"Really?" That spiked dark haired boys interest. "Where do you live?"

"Mostly in France, but studying in Dumstrang. I imagine you go to Hogwarts as any other child from Britan."

Boy chuckled "Yes. It is beautiful castle and it's just..."

"magical?"

"Yes!" He smiled broadly. "Sounds silly when you think about it. I spent in there five years already and I still fascinated. Is it your first time in Britan?" He asked eyes shining

"No. My guardian insists on going back to Britan every summer so I would not forget my birth country. But I mainly travel around the world when I am not in school."

"That's so awesome. I would like to travel more if my parents had more time." He said wistfully.

"I would trade everything to have my parents here" Draco grumped.

Harry understood that he stepped on the sore subject and tried to say something else, burt woman came back with Draco's packed robes

"here you go dear" she said

"Thank you Madam" he thanked the lady and already wanted to leave then the boy's voice stopped him.

"Hey! I forgot to ask your name. I would be delighted to know it."

He thought for a few seconds and then answered with a small smile on his lips "My name is Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you Draco. My name is Harry Potter." He said brightly.

The smile from Draco's face disappeared as soon as he heard the name. He turned around and practically fled the shop. He crashed into someone while leaving and saw it was the same woman as before. He mumbled small 'sorry' and took off to apothecary. He crashed into someone for the second time and almost spawned on the ground, but hand held him steadying him.

"What's the rush Draco" he asked with rised eyebrow.

"Met Potters. Want to leave" he mumbled.

Severus got the hint and embracing Draco apparted from there


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I own here nothing other than idea of this story. All characters belong to awesome author J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>It was another busy quiet midday, as much as quiet it can be in London. But old house of Black family was busy. Hidden by magic no one could even know it exists there unless they know about it. Right now there was another meeting held by adults and they did not let any students or fresh out of school kids saying "too young". So it comes to young kids. Most of them were scattered around the place as going outside was too dangerous. Harry was inside drawing room lying on the couch listening how Ron and Neville played another game of chess and argued. Harry was fuming. He was in the middle of Order of Phoenix headquarters and he could not hear anything unless he could win against his parents and overprotective godfather. <em>Not anytime soon...<em>

"I wish to see him again..."

Everything started from another summer before his last year. He was wishing to pass his newt's and get into auror program and after few years be auror as his father and godfather. But everything changed with a faithful meeting with unique boy Draco Malfoy, whose name he did not know at that time, changed everything. At first he was quiet and started talking with him a bit until he heard his name and partially ran out from the store and him. It was confusing, but he still was driven with unnatural force to the boy.

He met him again later that year when he came with other students from international schools for tri-wizard tournament. Draco was most loved and worshiped Durmstrang student. He could see boy interacting with other people, smiling and laughing with them, holding polite conversation, but never glancing even once to his side. For the first time in life Harry felt he wants to learn about someone so badly as he wanted to know Draco. But no one was making it easy. Teachers were loading them with schoolwork, his friends wanted to spend more time with him and other Durmstrang students just showing up as soon as they felt him 3 feet to Draco. But

worst of all was his second most favorite subject was utterly ruined by Draco's guardian and godfather, dungeon bat, Severus Snape. He despised Harry with passion and made his last school year living hell.

But it was not the worst thing. Worst thing happened on Halloween, right after the feast. It was finally time for choosing ceremony. Everyone was waiting with anticipation who will become champion. Somehow Harry got mixed up and became Hogwarts champion. One problem was... he never put his name into the goblet.

His father, godfather and his oldest friend Ron was over the moon knowing they son will be competing, but his mother, uncle Remus, Neville and Hermione felt something off about it. Same as him, but he could do nothing to change it now.

Everything that followed though the year was horrible. He had to fight dragons, take a bath in freezing lake to save his most important person. Got molested by girls, who wanted more attention in Yule Ball and winning tournament.

In big maze he reached cup first and it was his worst mistake when he took it. Harry was whisked by cup to strange graveyard and was ambushed by traitorous rat Pettigrew and few more vicious death eaters. He was knocked out though half of ritual they made, but they managed to revive Voldemort and almost got killed by him. Again.

But luck was always on Harry's side and he, yet again, managed to finally began. People were disappearing one by one, muggles and muggle born's turning up dead in dark alleys or never turning up again.

Harry begged Order to let him join, but his mother put her foot down and banned Harry from any meeting Harry could get into. He was given only basic information about things any other person knew. So it lead to the present day.

He was **bored** and **pissed off.**

He heard big commotion down the hall. His eyes snapped open.

"What's going on?" he asked other sitting up.

"I have no idea mate. We should check" said Ron abandoning game and moving to the door with others in the room.

They managed to open door to see Snape and Dumbledore with few other order members rushing outside. Exchanging sidelong glance with Hermione he turned his stare at figures coming out of the kitchen. Harry saw unusual expression on his usually poker-faced godfather and anxious mother.

"What's happening? Why have they rushed out so fast?" He asked them

"Someone broke though Snape's wards..." His mother started

They heard gasp from Hermione. Harry stared at him feeling dread inside.

"And apparently Snape left Malfoy brat alone inside." Sirius finished

_oh damn._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly I own here nothing other than idea of this story. All characters belong to awesome author J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Harry was pacing around drawing room. Order meeting was temporary stopped until they will get back with Draco.<p>

"Harry would you stop pacing? You are giving me headache!" Groaned Ginny from her place on comfortable armchair.

He stopped for a moment looking around the room. Everyone was looking tense and no one was joking around and he certainly was not making it easier for anyone. He sighed plopping ungracefully on the sofa next to her armchair. "sorry" he mumbled.

"I know you worry, but everything will be fine. If it is same Malfoy from last year I am more worried about his attackers" she said drawing laugh out of him.

Soon they were joined by Remus, Sirius and his parents. Lily went to sit next to Harry and smiling slightly.

"Why it's such a gloomy mood? No one died..." said James

"...yet" finished Sirius.

"You two are not helping at all" sighed Remus shaking his head and taking another armchair.

"but Moony. They all practically buried the kid before they saw his corpse" whined man

"That's not the point Sirius" said steamy Lily making Sirius pout and cross his arms around his chest. It was hilarious sight to see grown up man pouting like a child, but Harry said nothing. After all it was usual sight

They jumped then main doors opened with a bang and they could hear Walburga's portrait screech. Ginny flinch and sat still on the chair, Ron and Neville turned away from they chess game and all grown ups were curious. In few seconds Malfoy strode seething into the room. Harry's breath hitched when he saw him. He was covered in Snape's long summer cloak and

from underneath you could see his beautiful bare legs stick out when he walked. He was followed by stonic faced Snape, highly amused Dumbledore and uncomfortable Order members. Draco got into the middle of the room and turned to glare at Snape not realizing anyone other was in room from stillness. His glare could give Snape good competition thought Harry.

But Snape stood perfectly still and just stared at him "What are you waiting for, Draco? I know you are angry."

"Angry can't even describe what I am feeling at his moment" he snarls quietly.

"then what are you waiting for? Shout your worse"

"You know what, Sev? Maybe I will. I was tolerating every experiment thing that was at house. It was disgusting to pull out slugs from my socks in the morning or finding them in my books or destroyed notebooks with rare recipes. I could still tolerate that as I could make it up for you with my parks, but to find a werewolf leering on me while I was showering... It is too much. What should I expect to find next, huh? Inferi in my closet or maybe banshee as an alarm clock?!" He was hissing into Snape face.

It was open snickering all around the room and you could even hear Sirius choking trying to get oxygen into his was indeed hilarious sight. Snape as tall and dark as he always, head taller than Draco and young blond was tinny, and covered in too big for him cloak.

At that moment Draco focused on the room around him. He was startled to realize that there was a lot of people in room "What are you looking at?" he snapped

Everyone tried openly laughing not being able to hold back anymore.

"Alarm clock banshee" laughed older red haired twin who came back with others

"I think we should introduce it as a new product dear brother" they snickered behind Snape. Draco glare focused on them

"oh year and make it yell 'Lockhart in your house'" he snapped

"Now, now Mister Malfoy. I think you need to finish your interrupted shower and later drink some tasty tea with pastries. I can assume you Molly make most brilliant muffins." said Dumbledore watching blond boy with twinkling eyes. "Mr. Potter could you show him to the spare room?"

Harry smile slipped turning it into startled expression. He's eyes unintentionally met those gorgeous silver eyes.

"I.. Well... Yes. Certainly." he finished. He swiftly stood and went to Draco.

"Oh great. Potter" said blond rolling his eyes. "Hope I will not have another leering person in my

shower this time" he said throwing pointed look at Harry.

"I would not be so sure" snickered Fred behind him

Harry threw him a glare before leading Draco to the unused room upstairs.

_oh boy.. I think my summer just turned into magnificent hell._


End file.
